Break in The Clouds
by BlueMarian
Summary: When she broke everything off with Ron, everything went downhill for Hermione Granger. Will the help from a few Slytherins help her find her silver lining? Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't working."

He laughed, not even taking the witch in front of him seriously.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Ronald. I am dreadfully serious about this!" She snapped, glaring at the ginger boy who was still laughing at her.

Seeing the girl in front of him looking seriously at him, he stopped and frowned. "You can't be serious Hermione. We are doing well in our relationship. There is nothing to worry about!"

"Ron, can't you see what is happening between us for the past few months?!" She cried out, frustrated that he is still playing blind about the facts that lie in front of them. Their relationship is going downhill and it can't be saved. Hermione did try her best to fight for it yet she can't feel like Ron isn't even fighting alongside with her. Those made her think that he doesn't really want their relationship to work.

"Then tell me!" He snapped, glaring at her. From his point of view their relationship had been nothing but smooth sailing. He can't see anything out of place. Everything was perfect.

"We are drifting apart Ron!" she answered him, her tears giving him the hint that she was hurting but he paid no attention on her tears. He just stared at her with disbelief.

"No we are not! Hermione we are always together! Bloody hell, almost every night we sleep together in one bed. Either it would be yours or mine!"

"Physically yes but mentally and emotionally Ron, we are!" She argued. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want an argument between them to flourish this early in the morning. "All you do when you arrive from your work is just eat dinner that I prepared not even giving me a single glance, a single thought. In bed we lie down together yes but I can't even feel your warmth from my spot. When I thought we could have a time only for us, you will always find a reason to bail on me! It's like you don't care about me anymore!"

He softened up on this. He tried to take a step forward towards her, his arm out stretched to reach her yet she took a step back away from him, pain evident in her eyes.

"But I love you 'Mione." He said boldly.

"But I don't think I do, Ron. I'm sorry."

Hearing her words, his body became rigid with shock. His eyes stared blankly on her face. It was like a slap on the face. It hurt, it terribly hurt. He didn't understand. He thought she loved him. He thought that he had completely swooned her over. The pain he felt was not like any other pain he felt before not even when he found out Fred was dead.

"You don't love me?" He asked, afraid that her response would be another wave of pain.

"I do Ron! Trust me on that one," she said, keeping her tears at bay. She doesn't want to look weak before him. She is doing this for him. She doesn't want to lead him on and just hurt him more in the future.

"Then why did you say you don't?!"He asked, glaring at her still.

"Because I'm not _in_ love with you." She whispered, not daring to break their eye contact. In a flash she can see pain in his eyes. His hurt because of her, he is broken because of her. She is the reason of the pain he feels. He his rigid and empty because of her. It was all her. And she knows deep down, this was for the better.

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't just hurt you like this. I did try to fight my love for you but it burned out especially when you started to push me away. Even Ginny noticed your distance when it comes to me," She didn't even know what to completely say to him to make it all better. Knowing she can't doing anything than stand there and stare at him, she slowly backed away and turned towards the door.

"I forgive you though. It was my fault at the very first place." He said with a chuckle as bitter as a newly brewed coffee without its sugar and milk.

* * *

Everything went downhill from that. Ron had been a wreck since the day they broke up. Hermione's state was even worse. She feels like everybody from the Weasley family except for Molly, Arthur and Ginny doesn't want her back to the Burrow, even Harry. They were visibly upset on what she did to Ron and they were very vocal about it too. She was still lucky that Molly, Arthur, and Ginny understood her and been open-minded with her decision.

But it wasn't enough to get away from the hateful glares from the rest of the family. They were the only family she got left after her parents were murdered by the Dark Lord himself. Harry, who she thought would understand about her feelings the most, didn't even take a second glance at her. And it broke her. Did Harry really think it would work out like his relationship with Ginny? Ginny and Harry are madly in love with each other and Hermione and Ron aren't. Well Hermione isn't. It will never work out especially when she is not even sure about how she feels for the red head.

It is like they all think only Ron is the only one who is hurting. She was hurting too. She just lost her best friend that she once loved truly. She knew she ruined their friendship. They weren't in good terms when she ended it. Was she too fast forward and harsh towards him to deserve this kind of treatment?

Maybe she does. She knew that it would affect him but she never thought she would be losing her second family when she broke up with Ron. She thought she had it all planned out yet here she is, in her own bedroom, in her flat curling up as the tears won't stop from cascading down.

Even though Ginny didn't get mad at her, Hermione knew the reason why Ginny wasn't visiting her after her confrontation with Ron. She was just giving the curly witch some space of her own. And Hermione thanked her for that. Ginny didn't ask any more questions related to Ron or her relationship with him. She respected Hermione's decision about how the witch felt for his brother.

But Ginny had enough and decided to let Hermione have some fresh air. The ginger found herself in Hermione's fireplace and she frowned. The flat was too silent for Ginny's liking. No television left on, no splatter of water from the shower. She looked outside and she wasn't there. She tried the inside of the house and found Hermione in one of her empty rooms and kept looking down on the floor.

"You need to get out more, Hermione," pleading almost towards the girl covered with crisp sheets in her bed, trembling as a sob came out of her mouth.

"I don't know if I can Ginny. I ruin everything that crosses my path, Oh Merlin Ginny; I ruined our friendship for good! He said that he forgave me but I know he doesn't. I killed him emotionally, Gin!"

The ginger bit her lip and sat down next to the weeping Gryffindor. "Don't think like that, 'Mione. You did the right decision. It would hurt him more if you didn't let him go. It was for the best. And there are a lot of good looking wizards ready to catch you when you fall." Ginny smirked, giving her best friend a tight squeezed.

For the first time in the span of four days, Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Ginny would always find a way to crack her up and make her smile.

"Come on princess, she'll be waiting for us at The Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione snorted, knowing their other friend was like. "You sure about that, Gin?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head no. "Did I say she would be waiting, inside?"

The tear streaked girl laughed heartedly and smiled. "Nope, you didn't"

Ginny left the witch and made herself comfortable on her living room, Crookshanks on her lap. "At least she is smiling now, huh Crooks?"

After Hermione emerged from her bedroom, the two witches left Hermione's cozy flat with a loud 'crack'. Apparting just in front of the Leaky Cauldron, both girls saw their friend for two months now. Hermione smiled and walked towards the witch hugging her tight.

"I did it! I broke everything off." Hermione whispered by her ear, earning a warm smile from the girl that hugged her back.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson didn't have the exact words to show how happy was she for her new found friend. The three witches started their friendship when Ginny and Hermione bumped into Pansy at this very place. Starting with a few apologizes all three witches hit it off. Hermione could tell that Pansy really did change and she was happy for that. At least she knew that there is still hope for the remaining ex-Slytherins.

"Are you alright, though? How did Ronald react?" Pansy asked truly concerned with her friend.

Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling away from their long shared hug. "I'm fine. A bit empty but fine. Ron though…" she sighed and looked down to her shoes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and made Hermione look straight up to her and Pansy. "'Mione! I told you, don't mind Ron for a bit. He'll come around. Trust me on that one, yeah?"

"She's right you know, Hermione." Pansy spoke up and smiled, "If he really do love you, he'll get over it and won't throw your more than almost ten years of friendship."

"I really hope so, Pansy. I really do."

After their conversation about Ron, the girls didn't ever bring it back up. They walked towards the streets of Diagon Alley and stopped on a little café to have their afternoon tea. All they could talk about was the recent place where Pansy went. Her stories thankfully distracted Hermione from thinking about how much she ruined hers and Ron's friendship.

"Ms. Parkinson?" Ellie Carter, an ex- Hufflepuff, who works in the café, approached them nervously.

"Yes?" Pansy raised her eyebrows as her trail of vision landed on the nervous blonde.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Parkinson but there are a few people from the Prophet that wants to talk to you and your friends."

"Tell them I don't have time to tell those pathetic people stories that they can make up lies against the three of us. And we are leaving." Pansy answered her, her eyes glaring at a wizard that is clearly working for the Prophet. Not saying another word, all three girls left leaving a small pouch filled with galleons.

"They are not like Rita Seeker, Pansy." Hermione said in a hush whisper as they stepped out of the café.

"I don't care Hermione. They'll just ask you about your break up with Ron. When they hear it they'll twist things to make you look like the bad guy. I don't want that to happen."

"Pansy-"

"The fuck is this Pansy?!" A cold voice spoke up just behind them and all three witches froze knowing who owns the voice.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Heeeeey guys. I hoped you like my new story and lookie! It's not a one shot or a drabble. Yay! Haha. I hope you like this one as much as I do. :)_

_I'm sorry if my English is terrible. This isn't my mother tongue and all._

_Review and Follow _

_-Meg xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Caution: This chapter isn't edited. I'll apologize in advance for any incorrect grammar or typos.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was immobilized by a spell on her spot when she heard a very familiar voice just behind them and she knew that she wasn't alone when she felt both of her companions turned rigid. She doesn't need this right now. All she wants was to spend the entire afternoon with both of her friends and forget about everything. She doesn't want to even make a scene in the middle of Diagon Alley.

She felt Pansy gave her arm a light squeezed before she watched the raven haired girl turned around and plastered a fake smile on her annoyed facial expression towards the culprit.

"What does this look like?" She heard the girl asked with a sneer. "I'm having an afternoon stroll with both of my friends. If you don't have to do anything except for tormenting this two then please leave, I don't have time for you. All three of us do."

The ex-Slytherin in front of them just chuckled and smirked. Hermione, who had her head hung low, suddenly felt like someone was staring at her with such intensity, making her look up and meet his hot gaze. Instead of looking away though, her eyes hardened into a glare as she held her head high and pointedly looked at him. But instead of being annoyed on what the Gryffindor was doing, the smirk winded with delight.

"Hanging out with Gryffindorks now Pansy? How low can you be?" He asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

His question though just raged a fire inside both of the Gryffindors as they try to stand their ground for their friend's sake.

Pansy though just rolled her eyes and pulled both witches by her side and sweetly smiled at the wizard in front of them. "I didn't step down on lower ranks, I simply did the opposite."

Without hearing what his response would be, Pansy already left, her hands still firmly glued to the stumbling witches behind her.

Hermione didn't even have the chance to look back at the bemused wizard. She never thought that she'll see his face again after the war. His looks changed as time passed by yet for her, his attitude would always be the same. Well, they do say changing is the hardest part in life especially if you dreadfully needed to.

No one ever dared to talk about the scene they caused. All they did was shove it back to their darkest part of their minds to rot as they chatted away.

* * *

She is back where she started that day. Back to the reality where all she feels are hurt, guilt and uneasiness. Back to her own world, inside her supposed to be sanctuary. Back to where she is hugged by the darkness.

And when she stepped inside her own cocoon inside her sanctuary, her world came crushing down; punishing her, reminding her that she shouldn't feel any happiness. She can't be happy when the heart she broke was not even close to being one. She should be ashamed. Ashamed that she let herself fall out of love. She should feel guilt, be overwhelmed by it. The guilt she would feel is not even enough to heal a broken heart. The heart she broke, the heart of her best friend, her first love.

She didn't cry though, not a single drop wasted. She would never let herself cry over it ever again. She should even let it all go like how she had let him go but she can't. She can't help but think that, if she did, she'll drown. Drown in her tears of sorrow. Drown in her never ending guilt.

She doesn't even know why she feels so much guilt over a thing like that. Maybe it was the pain in his eyes, or maybe because he said it was his fault why she decided to leave him, to walk out of his life, or maybe because she knows their old friendship would be forever stained. And it's all her fault.

She knows one thing for sure. She will forever be a prisoner of her own shame and guilt that keeps flooding through her by waves. She deserves it, all of it. No one deserves it more than she does. She brought herself into this and she is paying. Paying on the pain she caused him and her guilt is her payment.

She fell asleep too fast. Once her mind had its crash down, sleep quickly engulfed her. She doesn't want to sleep. Being asleep means dreams and dreams are not always pleasant. That's why we have nightmares.

From young she was taught that nightmares only show what you are afraid off. The worst scenarios you can think off. It consists of monsters that are always hiding, lurking in the darkest shadows. Monsters that would be the reason you wake up in tears and ragged breaths. But they did not bother to add that nightmares can be reality itself. Those nightmares would play out the same scenarios every single time.

Those were her kind of nightmares. Her mind would always show how he reacted. The pain in his eyes seemed so real and she can actually feel it even in her sleep. It was the worst kind of all and she wanted it to stop.

She would always remember how his eyes looked deep inside. It was forever sketched on her mind. His eyes looked so cold and empty. The spark of life gone; It was like his life was literally been kicked out of his body, and she hated it. She hated everything starting from that point of her life.

It happened again, like most nights. It was her nightly routine now. She'll walk inside her room for the thousand time, change into a shirt he formally owned. Then when her frail body feels the cold crisp sheets of her bed, her eyes would stare at her ceiling until it gave in to sleep. Her sleep would always start out with nothing. Then suddenly she'll see his face scrunched up with pain he felt with her words. As if her mind had enough, she'll wake up in the middle of the night, stressed and her breathing ragged.

Ad she did. She did all of that and found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. Knowing she won't be able to coax herself to go back to sleep, she stood up and grabbed one of her robes. There is only one thing that could make her fall asleep without the dreams taunting her, one thing that would make her too numb to care. It wasn't the best solution but like everybody else, she is desperate. With only wearing an oversized shirt and pajama shorts under her robes she then left her flat with a loud 'crack'.

The witch found herself stumbling upon an old pub just a few miles away from her flat. Ignoring the looked by standers were giving her, she then pushed the rickety door open and let herself in. The place was packed on a Saturday night. Wizards and witches were everywhere, drinking and chatting up. Placing herself in front of the bar, she then called for the wizard who would cater her.

A wizard then came to her. Looking a bit older than her, the man smiled at her and nodded. He would recognize that face anywhere after the wizarding war. "Ms. Granger, what do we own your pleasure?"

Hermione smiled and didn't even bother to think twice as she said. "Your strongest firewhiskey"

* * *

Even though the witch by the bar isn't a heavy drinker, the drinks still find their ways to her grasp. Waiting, that's all she had been doing since her first glass, waiting for the numbing feeling to overtake her. To numb the hurt that won't seem to leave her.

As her 6th glass was placed in front of her, she knew that someone was watching her from a distance. Frowning, she then turned her head and searched the sea of magical creatures. Everybody that came within her range of vision seemed to have their own state of mind. Almost thinking she was being delusional when her eyes caught a certain shade of blondness just by the far back of the pub.

She knew the wizard too well. It felt like he was the one who was boring holes on her back but he was too far back, it was impossible for him to even notice her.

Then suddenly brown met grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter had been not edited. **

* * *

She frowned, he smirked. She sat frozen, he fluidly walked. She did not do anything aside from being frozen on her spot as he approached her. Her fingers tightened around her glass as he flexed his to run his fingers to his gelled up hair. She looked at him then, really looked at him.

He changed as their surrounding changed with them. He grew darker as her night became lighter as it approached dawn. He is taller leaner that she can remember. His eyes though, his grey eyes turning a light shade of blue; it held too much bitter memories. The storm inside kept on going and going for years. The war was over yet the storm still rages on, never ending.

Grey did not meet brown again. Grey turned into blue instead.

His eyes turned a different shade of blue, it wasn't stormy instead all she saw was pain and coldness. That was not the shade of blue the blond had. The rage of continuing storm was gone and was replaced by coldness and hardness. It was _his_ eyes. Her breathe hitched as she saw the transformation in front of him. Pain floured through her chest has the white turned to fiery red. The sharpness was gone. The pale complexion turned darker. He wasn't Draco Malfoy.

She stumbled back, the counter catching her on her fall. Her chest tightened as her eyes glued into his cold ones. He just stood there staring down at her, fist clenched by his side. It was getting harder to breath. The burning sensation was back at the back of her eyes. Her knees then gave in, the glass shattered into a million crystals. She can't even have a night full of numbness. He was always there, reminding her of what she had done. The pain she caused that ruined everything in between.

She didn't have the courage to look at him straight in the eye. She never dared to raise her head and look at him. It was not suppose to hurt. She did not love him like he wanted her to. She will never find herself loving him like he wanted her to. She fell in love with the picture perfect she painted of him. She never fell in love with _him. _The true him; the stubborn Quidditch crazed wizard he was and still is. She never did. She fell in love with what she wants him to be.

She loves him. For the love of Merlin she did. She will always love him. He _was_ her best friend, the brother she always wanted, her supporter, her rock. _Was. _It is all in the past now. It will always be was or did. There will be no still or is. There is nothing left of her. Her two best friends despise her now. All she has is herself. Ginny and Pansy will leave her. They will not stay. They will leave her be. They have their own lives. Pansy will find the right man for her that will love her that will take her to places she never has been before. Ginny, she will eventually go back to Harry and live happily ever after like everybody around her. And she'll be alone. She will be alone broken and bitter.

She looked up and saw nothing. No red hair or blond in front of her. She was alone. There were no eyes that raged up storms that never cease. No eyes that would shoot shivers up by the back of her neck just by the coldness it held towards her. She was indeed alone. She blinked and looked around. Not even a single witch or wizard acknowledged her. She looked at the broken glass on the floor, shattered into a million pieces like how she shattered his.

Alcohol did wonders to her mind. Was it because of the alcohol she saw the man who haunts her dreams at night? Maybe it was or it was just insomnia. Hands trembling she pulled herself together and fished out a few galleons for the wizard who gave her numbing elixir.

She frowned at the glass and sighed, her attention turned to the wizard who was giving her a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry" she muttered stumbling out of the pub and into the darkness.

* * *

Pansy never expected an empty flat when she flooed to Hermione's flat. Relief and disappointment washed over her as she threw herself to the missing witch's couch. She was actually happy for her new found friend to leave the comforts of her home. She was too cooped inside her own cocoon that sometimes the witch would forget that reality is waiting outside her door.

Yet even though Pansy is happy for the witch she can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Hermione knows that she would come by and spend a few hours with her. She knew the witch isn't the person who would just fail to remember about a friend that she has plans with. It seems like she should wait for the witch to come back.

She had never expected to find comfort with Hermione. She had always looked at the witch in a wrong light. Her prejudices blinded so much when she was younger that she didn't even saw beyond her blood status on how great she can be.

When her friendship started with the witch, it felt like she was already part of the family. Yes, she might be ashamed of what she did from the past. Yes, she might feel left out sometimes especially if Ginny and Hermione talked about the war but she never felt like they intended it to leave her out of it. She never felt alone when it came to both of them. And she was grateful for that.

Her thoughts then went to the wizard who she ran into during her visit in Diagon Alley with Hermione and Ginny. It broke her. She felt a pang in her chest when he amusedly pointed whose company she was with. She didn't know what to label the feeling she felt that day. Now, alone in one of her friends' home, she realized what she felt. It was hurt. At first she thought she felt ashamed to have a friend like him but she wasn't ashamed at all. She was hurt. He was too quick to judge her. He judged her friends like before the war even started. She thought that he changed him especially. She never knew until that day how wrong she was.

She hoped that he did. She drastically hoped he changed his opinions just for her. Yet again liked she always did, she was dreadfully wrong. And it hurt and slowly it broke her just by thinking of him. She is broken and torn. Why did she even love a man like him?

Maybe she is wrong. Maybe he did change, not for her nor his family and friends but for himself. Maybe he was shocked and haven't fathom the idea of her being friends with the witches. Maybe he didn't mean any of it. Old habits do die hard. Maybe it was his instinct to act that way. Maybe he was caught off guard with the sight of Pansy with the Gryffindors. It was all maybes for her. All her answers about her questions, it will always come out as maybe.

She misses him though.

It had been months since they broke everything off. She didn't even know what to do without him when it ended. She always dreaded what every tomorrow will bring until she bumped into Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Both women distracted her enough from him without them knowing and eventually she moved on. Yet she still missed him. Maybe his presence would be enough - - no, his presence would be enough; enough not to miss him like she does now.

She blinked. One second she was staring at Hermione's pastel pink wall now she was staring at Hermione itself. Her eyes widen as she saw what her friend's condition. Only clad in her nightdress and a cloak, Pansy knew she was about to lose it. Especially when she met Hermione's bloodshot eyes, she knew something happened when she was out.

* * *

Hermione Granger blinked and stood there for a second as her visitor stared at her with concern before she broke down.

She felt heavy, her head felt heavy and pounding. She tried to open her eyes but shut it close when she did. The light in her room was blinding. How did she even got inside her room? She can't even remember what happened right after she stumbled out of small pub. She only had five and a quarter glass of pure firewhiskey and she was already drunk. She had no tolerance for alcohol at all. She bizarrely found it amusing for her behalf, she can't even explain why.

She rolled to her side and slowly fluttered her eyes. She looked around and sighed when she saw Pansy fast asleep on a cushioned armchair at the corner of her bedroom. Seeing the witch images from last night flashed in her mind making her cringed. She actually thought she just dreamt about breaking down and was comforted by the sleeping witch. She sighed and slowly left her bed and walked towards the former Slytherin.

Shaking the witch gently, Hermione whispered her name until the witch slowly fluttered her eyes open. Once it was, it was suddenly awake and alarmed. Warm caramel studied her surroundings before it landed to the witch in across of it.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked suddenly concerned for the witch.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I was just wondering if you want to join me for breakfast."

She witch in front of her sighed in relief and nodded. Both of them having a silent agreement on not to bring up the events last night when Hermione managed to apparate back to her own flat and broke down right in front of her friend.

Hermione went straight to her kitchen as Pansy used her bathroom. Knowing what both witches want for breakfast, she grabbed some eggs from her muggle fridge and started to cook. Pansy emerged to tell her she would head out and grabbed them both some breakfast croissants from the small bakery just a few blocks away from Hermione's flat.

Hermione's Sunday started smoothly until her day ended. Pansy stayed until lunch before announcing that she would be visiting soon after she received an owl from her mother. After Pansy left, she spent half of her day curled up in one of her armchairs with a book in her hands and a mug of hot chocolate that would feel back up when it's empty.

Just for day she was contented and she was happy. She had a break what she wanted before she has to face the amount of work waiting for her inside the Ministry.

* * *

"I don't even understand why he would avoid me." Ginny moaned as she hid her face with both of her trembling hands. Hermione and Pansy weren't sure if the witch was trembling because of her pent up frustration directed to her lover or because she was upset with her lover. Both witches for one thing were absolutely sure, it was the latter.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down to her hands. Fiddling it she sighed and looked back up to the ginger. "Maybe it is because of me. He is still angry about Ron and I's breakup you know. I think he is mad because you chose my side than Ron's."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Pansy frowned at Hermione. "Rubbish 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed with a horrified expression. "He doesn't have the right," she added.

"To be honest, if he is your best friend like you told Ginny and I, he should support your decision." The raven haired girl spoke up and finished of her own pastry.

"And even though Harry and I are together, it doesn't mean he can choose who I am friends with. So no Hermione, don't blame yourself. Just give him time, alright?"

The curly brunette just nodded, her finger tracing the rim of her tea cup. She doesn't get it though. Of all people who she taught would understand she thought it would be Harry. It doesn't sound like him when he doesn't hear both sides of the story. He completely jumped into conclusion that it's all Hermione's fault. He made it look like she didn't care about the relationship and didn't fight for it.

She didn't betray Harry hadn't she? If she did, it wasn't on purpose. Who in the right mind would betray Harry like that? She would never to that to Harry or Ron, even to Ginny and Pansy.

"I actually find Anthony Goldstein quite attractive." Pansy casually spoke up taking a sip from her tea, smirking.

Hermione frowned at the name. He sounded so familiar for Hermione yet she can't really point out who he really is. "Pardon Pans, but who it Anthony Goldstein?"

Ginny's eyes widened after Hermione asked the Slytherin and grinned knowingly at Pansy. "Hermione, Anthony is a year younger than me. Apparently, he is a Ravenclaw. Pansy is right, he is hot - - I mean attractive."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to the raven haired. "Oh really know, Pansy? Are you even in contact with the young man?"

Pansy giggled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Of course, mother. Would I pass the chance to not talk to him? We've been exchanging owls for about a month now."

The brains of the 'Golden Trio' gasped and glared at Pansy. "I so do not sound like a mother."

Ginny then snorted a laugh and grinned at the brunette witch. "I don't know Hermione."

"Seriously though!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and turned to Pansy, completely ignoring the snigger coming from the ginger. "Well? Had he asked you for a date?" she asked quite thrilled about Pansy actually talking to a guy that made her happy. She smiled looking at the blushing witch right across of her. Pansy Parkinson must like this guy more than she would admit.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked out of his office window and sighed as his companion kept on going about what he saw a few days ago at Diagon Alley. He was shocked alright but the shock he felt diminished a few days after Theodore Nott barged inside his office exclaiming that Pansy Parkinson had gone mad by befriending one of the most famous muggle-born alive.

He won't even deny that he thought Theo was lying and looking for a good smack on the face but he wasn't. He owled Pansy on the same day and received her reply the night after. He didn't even write back for he was left speechless by the witch.

"It is Pansy, Theo. You of all people should know what she is now. Leave her be." The blond wizard turned to face Theo and gave him a pointed look.

Draco raised his eyebrow as the raven haired wizard stared at him with disbelief. "I couldn't believe it. Are you actually taking her side on this? Malfoy for Merlin's sake she is a blood traitor now!"

Complaining about Pansy and her friends were one thing but insulting her as a 'blood traitor' in front of Draco was a terribly idea. For the first time since being calm around Theodore, Draco Malfoy snapped.

"Don't you even dare think or say that Pansy is a blood traitor. She is far from it and you know it!"

"If you don't want me calling your precious little sister a blood traitor, then shake some sense – "

"– can't do anything – "

"– try for Merlin's sake. You – "

"– listening to me. It's Pansy – "

"– has the mudblood's germs all – "

"– listen to yourself! It is not like you and her are – "

"– was! I still have the say on – "

"– don't! You aren't even together any – "

"– my friend and I don't want her to – "

"Theodore for fuck sakes, if you really are the friend you describe yourself to be then just let her be!" Draco sneered and glared him down. "If all you want to do is whine about Pansy being friendly with Granger and Weaselette then leave my office and stop bothering me!"

He didn't though. The other wizard stayed put and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He bit his lip and quietly grabbed his cloak. "She was once my friend, Malfoy. Knock some sense into her brain."

Draco just nodded and sat back down to his office chair and looked out of the window. He closed his eyes right after he heard the soft click of his door. He frowned grabbing his abandoned glass of Firewhiskey and taking a sip. Maybe it was time to visit the witch.

Gently placing the glass back down to his table, Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak before leaving his office. "I'll be out. Cancel all appointments I have. I don't care how important it is. Reschedule it." He informed his secretary who quickly nodded sensing he was in a foul mood. He wasted no time and walked straight to the apparation point.

* * *

He landed on his feet with a soft stud. He looked around and frowned. Pansy's flat didn't even change since his last visit a few months before. The only change he saw was a few new picture frames with her new friends. He walked towards it and grabbed the nearest frame.

His friend was laughing along side with the only female Weasley while Granger was sticking out his tongue at them before bursting out laughing, throwing her head back and holding her sides. She looked so alive and vibrant on the photo making him frown. He never saw the frizzy haired witch this happy back at Hogwarts when she was with Saint Potter and the Weasel or was it because when he sees her around the grounds she was always frowning and scowling at his direction? It was the latter though.

He was too busy studying their happy faces when he almost missed an audible gasp behind him. He turned around and his frown deepened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He heard the culprit ask with a sneer and a lace of surprise.

He leaned against the table at his left side and narrowed his eyes towards the witch.

"I should be the one asking you that, Granger."

* * *

_And they crossed paths. OMG. hahahaha._

_Don't forget to **follow**, **favourite**, and **review. **_

_**-Sparks **_


	4. Chapter 4

_"__I should be the one asking you that, Granger." _

Ignoring the question that was thrown at her direction, she calmly stood back and gave him a blank stare. "I asked you first Malfoy." She spat, crossing her arms against her chest. She studied him, calculated his every move. She watched as he flexed his fingers. She watched has his eyes hardened on her response to him.

Her breath hitched as she had a peek of what lie inside his eyes. It was raging storm inside like she thought. It was dark and cold inside as the storm raged on. It wasn't her imagination playing with her; this was the true feelings underneath his blank stare. She looked up again and searched his eyes only to find his blank. He masked it up noticing she might have notice his internal turmoil.

"Did your parents not teach you to never but into anyone's business except yours?" He scowled, making himself comfortable on Pansy's plush couch and faced her with a stony glare. "Now, what are you doing here, Granger?"

Instead of glaring back at him like Malfoy expected she bit her lip and looked away from him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth to ask her when Pansy came into the view, he presumed, where Granger came from.

"Hermione who altered the- oh, Draco. What do I owe your visit?" The raven haired witched said, confused why the blonde decided on popping by. He shrugged and crossed his arm. "Theo."

Pansy groaned and sank into one of her armchairs, rubbing her face with her hands. "What did he do this time?"

"Moaning why you are friends with Gryffindors," He murmured.

Pansy blinked, Granger froze on his statement. Before Pansy can even react Granger went to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Pardon, I didn't hear what you said," The Slytherin witch looked at Draco, her right eye twitching and her hands curling up.

Malfoy stared blankly at her then rolled his eyes. "You heard me quite fine Pansy. Theodore Nott thinks that you are making a wrong decision about choosing your friends."

He expected her to blow up and curse the other Slytherin into oblivion. He expected her to shoot daggers at a wall or at him. He expected her to "nicely" ask him to leave with her and go find Nott. He didn't expect her to just roll her eyes and looked calmly at him. "Is that why you are here to backstab Theodore?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco gave her a pointed look before shaking his head no. "I came here because he made me do it."

Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms resting her back on the armchair. "Do you really think I'll buy that reason of yours?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just wanted to visit you and keep you company but it seems like you already have one." He said, his eyes trailing to the door where Granger left, he then stood up and went towards her fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Leaving already? Stay for tea at least, Hermione and I are just going to do that before you arrived." She stood up as well, slightly disappointed.

"Pansy, I can tolerate you being friends with them but don't expect me to have 'tea' with them or with _her." _ With that said out loud, he stepped inside and called out for his home.

Pansy Parkinson looked longingly at her fireplace and sighed. When was even the last time Draco stayed and had tea like they do before?

"You can go to him you know." Hermione, leaning against the wall by the kitchen's door way, spoke up timidly.

The raven hair turned to look at her and rolled her eyes, "and what , leave you here? You are my guest Hermione, I invited you. I can't just leave because some wizard walked into us uninvited."

"He is still your friend Pansy. Go spend time with him. I'll be fine, really." Hermione insisted with a reassuring smile. "I'll just go home and have a cup of tea and read a book." She added and started to gather her things.

Pansy smiled and felt grateful for having a friend like Hermione. She then walked towards her and gave her a short tight hug. "Thank you and have fun. I'll owl you for our next tea time, alright?"

The brunette just laughed and received her hug with a smile. "Alright, I'll be waiting or you could come by to my flat tomorrow for tea and I'll invite Ginny as well."

"I'll do that." The other witch nodded and smiled back at her.

Hermione gave her a small wave before flooing home.

Pansy smiled and grabbed her wand before disapparating with a small 'pop'.

* * *

"Left the mud-"he coughed as a glare was sent on his way after he heard her 'pop' into his study. "-muggleborn for me? Why I am greatly flattered with your gesture, Pansy."

The said witch looked around his study and grabbed the glass of firewhiskey by his side and transfigured it into water before drinking it. "How many times to we have to tell you Draco that you should lessen you're drinking habits? And for your own information she sent me here so I can spend time with you. You should be grateful, indeed."

He rolled his eyes as he refilled the empty glass with firewhiskey and drank it, his eyes locking with hers, challenging her to stop him. "Now I am flattered, blushing like a baboon. Should I send her a 'thank you' card like muggles do?"

The raven haired glared at him and helped herself on his sofa. "Sarcasm does not suite you, Draco Malfoy."

He smirked and leaned back on his seat, "I wasn't even being sarcastic, Pansy."

"Don't start with me, Draco." She warned as her glare intensified.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing your little mudblood friend." He said arms rose into mid air, as if surrendering to her; amusement clouding up his steel eyes.

"Malfoy!"

He laughed and it reminded her of the past.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked around her silent flat and sighed. She closed her eyes as familiar voices started to whisper by her ear. She slumped down against her living room wall, her hands desperately trying to cover her ears to make the noises stop. They're back and she doesn't even know how to make them stop and distract herself.

It seems like this is just another long night ahead of her, like always.

* * *

_A/N: I know. This is a very late upload. My only reason would be university. The workloads had been catching up on me and I can't really find time to finish this chapter. I had a brief writer's block. I am very sorry. Shorter than the first few chapters, I know and I'm also sorry about it. I hoped you liked it though. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was never keen bout confusion. She does not like the idea of being confused.

Confusion can bring her to the brink of anxiety where she would think she would hear voice, mocking her and fighting against her. When she finds herself in a whirl wind of confusion, she would always find a way to make it right. If a term used would make her confused, she would throw herself to books and try to understand. If somebody confuses her, she would ponder it for a bit and smile it off when the thought of their topic is not unclear any longer.

During the war, she was never confused when it comes to her feelings. She knows what she feels every single time. She knows it when she is relentless, angry, terrified, frustrated, and even happy at times. She had never dwelt on confusing emotions. That can be one of her weakness.

And that weakness is winning. Ever since she broke everything off from Ron, she never felt safe in her own skin, she never felt at peace within herself, she always find herself locked up in her own room and tears would unexpectedly fall and that confuses her a lot more than she let on to anyone.

If someone else she knows would be just like her today, she would quickly conclude that her friend or that individual is just being melodramatic and desperate for attention. Now she realized how wrong it is. At least Ron didn't make her situation harder by making her look bad. He actually respected her and gave her enough space.

If one emotion she would feel and not to be confused it would be frustration.

She was getting frustrated with everything. Sadly, one of the reason why is the Boy-Who-Lived. She had never expected for Harry to hold on to a grudge when it comes to her, especially if the reason is ending her romantic relationship with her other best friend. According to Ginny, every single time that Harry would utter her name, unfortunately with distaste, is when he complains about Hermione breaking up his best friend and that she was being insensitive and heartless. At the end of those nights, Ginny would just shake her head and let out a disappointed breath.

And Hermione is frustrated with herself. Her uncertainty with her emotions and feelings fuels more than half of her frustration. She is frustrated with the thought of not knowing what she truly feels. Yes, she does have the hint of being angry, disappointed, terrified, guilty and lonely but when she would sum it all up and think of a certain word to perfectly describe it or define it, she would draw up blank. It would look like her brain would shut down when she even thinks about her feelings and that confuses her.

The mind of a Hermione Granger never shuts down and refuses to cooperate.

Adding both of confusion and frustration, then it would always end up with her anxiety. With her anxiety attacks, aside from uneven breathing, trembling frame, unfocused attention, she would make herself believe that voices would attack her verbally and mock her about the decisions and actions she took from the past and she will take for the future.

Being a child, Hermione is, she would always have anxiety attacks but nothing like she is experiencing now. As a kid, her anxiety would always be about events or tasks she is obligated to do in front of an audience. It will always be about being unease and thinking she will make every mistake imaginable and embarrass herself in front of the people watching her every move.

But since the day she broke everything off, romantically, with Ron, she had been experiencing anxiety attacks more frequently and worse than her old ones.

Fingers slightly trembling as she grasps the handle of her muggle mug, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath by her nose and exhaled with her mouth. She is alone again; no one was there to distract her from over thinking things that always leads her to another anxiety attack.

She slowly and calmly counted one up to ten to relax her nerves as she slumped down against her plush sofa. Still eyes closed, she grabbed the book from her side and flipping it open before slowly opening her eyes and let herself drown into the book.

The muggle-born was about to turn another page of the book after a few hours of reading, when her floo flared and stepped out a distraught Ginny.

"Did something happen, Ginny?" She perked up a question, her book already neglected on her lap.

"Harry wants Ron to march up in here and talk some sense into you. I tried talking him out but he was persistent. Ron can't even but in and say no, Hermione. I just flooed straight up here and warn you."

Hearing what Ginny has to tell, Hermione sat there with widened eyes. Her mind working quickly and being geared up was seen by the glint of her eye. The former Gryffindor stood up from her sit and paced around. "I could not believe the nerve of him, Ginny. He is clearly not thinking straight. Did it not enter his mind that Ron might not be ready to see me yet?"

Before Hermione even continue, both Ginny and herself heard a loud pop and in the middle of her living room was a raging Harry Potter.

The Boy-Wonder glared up to Hermione and shakily pointed and accusing finger at her. "You! This is your entire fault. Ron doesn't even want to talk to me because of you!"

The accused witch glared right back at him and retorted back, "My fault? How is that my fault, when you kept on pushing him to talk some sense into me and ask me a second chance for our not-even-working relationship?"

"Then why just go back to him and date him!"

"I cannot do that! I would hurt him more if that happens."

"You ruined my best friend!"

Ginny, who was in the middle of them shook her head and silently glared at her lover. Must he bring that one up? The fiery witch hearing one of her best friends gasp, she knows this just turned into the worst.

"How dare you say that? It wasn't my fault I fell out of love with him, Harry. I did not ask to fall out of our relationship. I did not choose to lose my romantic interests when it comes to him! He is also my best friend Harry. Did you forget about that?"

"If he is your best friend Hermione, then why did you do that?"

"I don't want to hurt him and be depressed!"

"But look at where that led you." Harry mumbled and sent her a final glare before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

Her knees gave out; as she let her suppressed feelings flourished out as tears threatening to fall due to the incident just happened. Feeling the other witch rub her back and trying to comfort her, she let out a trembling breath and looked up to meet her friend's eyes.

"Do I even deserve this?"

Ginny smiled brokenly and shook her head no.

"No one deserves feeling what you feel."

* * *

_A/N: _

_A short chapter but it will do. _

_Also, this chapter is not fully edited. If you haven't noticed, this selection isn't Beta'd so yeah. _

_I hope you enjoyed though. _

_Favourite, Fallow, and Review! _

_Blue Marian _


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione groaned out loud as she set down her quill and closed her eyes briefly. After her little spat with Harry, she completely threw herself to her work. She willed herself to forget the hurtful words her best friend said to her.

After a brief talk with Ginny, she knew that it was not her fault that this is happening. Unknowingly she knew that this might happen but she never thought it might actually happen. The way Harry spat his words towards her, he made it look like it was her fault and she made sure that she would fall out of love with Ron. But she didn't, she knew that one.

Ginny made sure to drill that one on her mind. She wasn't at fault on why Ron wouldn't even talk to the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't her fault that Harry was angry with her. As the matter of fact, he doesn't have the right to be angry with her.

If he was really her best friend, like he proclaimed he is, he should try and understand her, support her in every way possible. Ron even took it better than Harry more than she expected. The dark haired boy acted the way like he was the one she broke up with. Did he really expect that her relationship with Ron would actually last?

Maybe he did, but Hermione gets it now why she and Ron aren't really good to be together as a couple. Yes, the ginger haired wizard can be smart when he wants to but his intellect can't be compared with hers. She can't even have a proper debate with him more or less have a smart discussion with him.

Ron isn't interested on what her interests lies on. They are too different to be moulded into one. He can't even enjoy a discussion regarding Quidditch with her. She doesn't even like the concept of the game. Yes, she went to the games back at Hogwarts but not because she actually like Quidditch or that she actually like the rough game but because she was there to support her house and her best friend.

And when it comes to politics, it seemed like it wasn't his forte. Yes, he reads about them but really doesn't share the same opinions with her. He isn't really concerned now especially after the defeat of The Dark Lord. Hermione on the other hand, is concerned about it.

Yes, they are completely opposites but it wasn't attracting them to be together.

She knew that Ron understood her part why she actually did break it all off without even explaining herself. Harry, on the other hand doesn't and she can't help but sigh in defeat.

A soft knock distracted her from her thoughts and making her look up from the parchments that she completely ignored as she kept on thinking about one of her best friends. The door slightly opened and the head of her assistant popped with a warm smile.

"Ms. Parkinson is here to see you. Should I let her in?"

She found herself smiling and nodding eagerly. It had been awhile since she spent her time with Pansy. She looked down to her wrist watched and grinned, it was time to take a break and have tea with the witch behind that door. "Yes, please. Thank you Clara."

Clara, her assistant, smiled and nodded in response before disappearing from her site to inform Pansy she was allowed to step inside the brunette witch's office.

Not long after, Pansy was walking towards one of her plush chairs after she closed the door behind her.

"Are you free for tea?" The raven haired witch asked as she settled down on her seat.

Hermione just nodded in response to her question as she cleaned up her desk. "Diagon Alley?" She asked as she placed the parchments on a folder before placing it to one of her drawers that was labelled alphabetically.

"Yes, I discovered a new place there and a friend of mine would be joining us. Is it alright?"

She stood up and grabbed her robe from where she hung it and turned to face Pansy. "I would love to join you and your friend, Pansy."

The witch in front of her just squealed with delight and hugged her tightly. She laughed as she gave the Slytherin a hug back. "Thank you so much, Hermione."

Both of them walked out of her office and to the Ministry's lift. Hermione watched the lift's door closing before turning to face her friend. "So, who is it? Is it Goldstein?"

Pansy's face scrunched up making her giggle silently at her friend as she mentioned the boy, who made her friend fan herself a few weeks back, in their conversation.

"Good heaven's no!" she started then bit her lip, moving her weight from one heel to another. "Well, if I tell you, promise me that would not leave and go back to that lonely place you call an office."

She rolled her eyes and huffed on the comment Pansy left about her office. "My office is not lonely. Thank you very much. But who is it? It is not like your friend would be a slob or anything."

"Just promise me, Hermione."

"Alright, I promise. Now who is it?"

"Draco."

Hermione blinked and looked at Pansy like she grew a pair of horns on her head.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and gave her a look. "Who else would be named Draco?"

"You got a point."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is it okay for you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The history you both have?"

"I forgave him a long time ago Pansy, when he apologized to me after his trial."

Pansy's mouth formed an 'o', when she heard what Hermione said. Hermione smiled as she saw the pleasant smile that was seen on her companion's face. The witch then giggled and sent a knowing look towards her direction. "But it doesn't mean he stopped being a prat, huh Granger?"

She groaned and covered her face with both of her hands. "I know. Stop reminding me."

The dark haired witch laughed at that and stepped out after her when they arrived on the atrium. She struck her tongue out towards the laughing witch as both of them headed towards the fireplaces to floo towards Diagon Alley.

Being comfortable in a close distance with Draco Malfoy is far from what she is feeling right now. She doesn't even remember why she even agreed to join Pansy for tea with the blond wizard. The last time she remembers having any sort of communication with him was during his trial.

She tried to ignore his presence and engrossed herself with the menu. She frowned and turned the menu over and nearly scowled realizing the tea she wanted wasn't even offered here. She sighed and resorted herself to choose coffee instead.

The silence that engulfed them was nearly deafening and suffocating for the bushy hared witch. It was rather awkward for her. She placed her menu down and looked over Pansy, who was peacefully skimming through the menu.

_At least she is comfortable and at ease, _she grimly thought and tapped her fingers against the surface of the table.

She chose to watch the wizard then. He sat there immaculately as he surveyed through the menu for his choice. It seemed like he just slipped out of work and went here to meet up with Pansy. Even with time he didn't change a bit. She bit her lip and let her eyes dance around his face. He doesn't look as pointed as before. Any evidences of adolescents are gone and replaced with young adulthood.

She frowned then and straightened herself up when she realized what she was doing. She was acting like a teenager, eyeing a man like him. She blinked and looked away.

"Hermione, can you order my usual tea please? It seems like they have it. I'll just visit the bathroom for a second," Pansy spoke up with a smiled and stood up. The witch didn't even wait for a response from her and left for the bathroom. Without a choice, Hermione, called out for a waiter to attend them.

After mumbling out both hers and Pansy's orders along side with Malfoy's, the witch that approached them for their orders, left.

Before she knew it, she was alone with him.

"So, Granger, how is Weasley treating you?" Malfoy spoke up with a smirk on his face. He leaned in and rested his chin on his palm.

_Is he insulting me right now? Of all questions he could have thrown my way, he asks me that? _She thought with an inward glare towards his direction. If she could guess, he is trying to get under her skin.

Instead of glaring at him and give out a snide remark, she coolly looked at him and gave a smile. "I do believe that you know that we haven't been talking, am I right? After all, our breakup had been in the Daily Prophet for quite some time."

"Oh yes. I read about that. If I can be honest, I am not even shocked that you broke everything of with that Weasel. Everyone can see that he is too stupid for you or any witch."

"How dare you – wait, what did you just said?" She asked bewildered. Did she actually hear him right?

Malfoy smirked and leaned back to his sit, his arms folded against his chest. "Don't even let me say that a second time Granger. You are not simply worthy for my words."

She glared at him and scoffed, "Funny, you are talking to me now."

He chuckled darkly and just looked at her. She could not even fathom his nerve towards her. Did he just complimented her and at the same time insulted her?

"I'm still waiting for the answer Granger."

Oh the nerve of him. If only she can go around towards him and strangle him to death. She blinked and scolded herself for her thoughts.

He smirked and gave her a bored expression. "Well? Kneazle got your tongue?"

She just rolled her eyes and continued to tap her fingers against the surface of the table. "It is cat, Malfoy."

He furrowed his brows and gave her a weird look. "What the hell are you talking about Granger?"

She sighed before giving him a blank look. "It is not Kneazle, it is cat."

He sneered at her and gave her a narrowed look. "Does it look like I care?"

Hermione smirked on that one and leaned in with keenness. "No, but it looks like you are affected that a witch beneath you pointed out a mistake you made."

Instead of being insulted, the wizard across of her just smirked and leaned in towards her, their face a few inches apart. "If I do remember correctly, Granger, when a witch is beneath me I won't be the only one who would be affected." He smirked, his breath hitting her flushed cheeks.

Well, that escalated quickly.

"Already flirting with each other? My, I would like to say that I am not shocked. I just left both of you for a few minutes and this is what greets me? I never thought you have it in you, Hermione." Pansy spoke up by their side, a smirk adorning her face.

With a loud gasp, she leaned back and looked at Pansy with wide eyes and horror. "No, Pansy it is not what it looks like." She tried to explain. "Draco, tell her that it isn't true."

The raven haired witch's smile widened on what she heard. "He is Draco now, huh?"

Hermione blushed brightly and shook her head. "No! Malfoy!" She turned and gave him a menacing glare.

The assaulted wizard just chuckled and winked at her direction. "With your words, _Hermione_, I would say it is called flirting."

The Gryffindor let out a cry and huffed, turning away from both Slytherins.

Pansy let out a laugh as she sat back down and gave her a squeeze. "No need to be like that."

She didn't even paid attention to the witch beside her. With furrowed brows, she turned to look at Malfoy. Did he just laugh or was it her ears playing tricks with her?

"Hermione?" a voice laced with disbelief spoke up making all three head snap up. The laughter from Pansy and the amused glint in Malfoy's eyes were gone when they realized who it was.

"Harry," she greeted with an icy tone; his actions from last night not completely forgotten by the witch. "Here to dictate me about Ron, again?"

Her eyes widened when all of the sudden Harry Potter sneered down at her. "First it was Ron and now this? I never thought you'll stoop so low to find comforts with slimy Slytherins."

Pansy gasped with disbelief as she stared at the Gryffindor wizard in front of them.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and leaned back to give Harry a pointed look. "The people I choose to be with are none of your concern."

"It is when my best friend is hanging around with snakes."

The fiery witch glared at him. "How dare you insult my friends, Harry Potter?" She looked at him with disbelief as her voice rose up a bit.

"Friends? You call them friends? They will just stab you at the back when you turn back at them for a minute!"

"At least they don't push me to do things I don't want to do." She seethed, both of her hands curled at her lap.

Pansy stood up and tried to grab Harry's attention. "Potter, tone it down. You are grabbing unwanted attention." The witch hissed, tugging the wizard down.

Harry recoiled from her touch and glared at the witch beside Hermione. "Don't touch me, filth."

Before Malfoy could even react, or anyone, Hermione was off her sit and slapped The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Leave," she fumed; her glare full of pure poison and anger.

"Hermione-"

"Leave. I won't repeat myself any longer, Harry."

With a snarl, the savoir of the Wizarding world left the small cafe with obvious anger and humiliation.

The fuming witch sat back down and tried to gain back her cool.

Meanwhile, the blond wizard leaned back to his chair and smirked. "So, I am a friend now, Granger?"

Hermione broke out a small smile and shrugged as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"More like acquaintances."

Of all words that can describe how she sees Malfoy, she blurted out acquaintance. She sighed and crawled on her bed. She buried her face against her pillow and tried to block her thoughts about her tea break with Pansy...and Malfoy.

"Acquaintance? You are acquainted with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny pestered on since Hermione told her everything that happened.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on her pillow. "I don't know why I said that." She said against the soft material, making it a bit muffled for Ginny to hear.

The ginger rolled her eyes and poked Hermione by her side. "I can't understand a single word you just said, Hermione."

The curly haired witch groaned and looked up to the side to give her companion a half-hearted glare. "I said, I don't know why I said that."

Ginny gave her a look and smirked as she lied down on her back next to Hermione. "Well, Malfoy can be a decent guy. Well, Pansy said so. Knowing Pansy, there is a possibility that it is not always true but the truth nonetheless. "

The bushy haired witch groaned and covered her eyes. "Please, everyone knows that Pansy is Pansy."

The ginger laughed and shook her head in amusement, "what does that even imply?"

"I don't know!" the girl beside her whined. Hermione let out a deep breath and turned to look at her best friend.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy of course! Is he just like he was before the war?"

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the wall behind Ginny. "No, not really. He was decent, civil and quite pleasant to look at."

* * *

_A/N:_

_I seriously apologize for making you wait. I know that I can't blame the University but I will. Aaaaand, I'm in my third year already. One more year and I'll have a degree. Yay, more writing time, then, yeah? Again, I deeply apologize. I had written and finished this chapter for months now, yet I have not uploaded it because I haven't started on the seventh, which by the way sucks. _

_It might be the next update would be a few weeks from now or it may take months. I am even rarely in front of my computer this past few months and my nose is always stuck between books I have to study and learn. Don't worry, I won't and will not abandon this story or any other WIP stories I have. _

_Thank you for waiting patiently though and I really appreciated the reviews I had received. I couldn't believe that someone is actually taking his or her time to read my work and had enjoyed it. _

_Lots of love,_

_-Meg _


End file.
